


Love All Around The World

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also it's in au land where they're happy and dating and together, for chevyliz on tumblr, for the fitzsimmons secret santa on tumblr, pure and simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons had asked the Director, no, more like begged, to have a month off with Fitz.</p>
<p>"Sir, in all honesty, with all that happened, I think Fitz and I deserve to have a month off." She had told him a few days back.</p>
<p>"You do realise we are hiding. And that your parents think you're dead." Coulson started, "And that it's safer to keep that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love All Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my gift for the lovely chevyliz on tumblr for the fitzsimmons secret santa. Hope you like it.

Jemma Simmons had asked the Director, no, more like begged, to have a month off with Fitz.

"Sir, in all honesty, with all that happened, I think Fitz and I deserve to have a month off." She had told him a few days back.

"You do realise we are hiding. And that your parents think you're dead." Coulson started, "And that it's safer to keep that way."

"Well, yes, sir." Fitz said. "But it would be a chance to, to-"

"To see the world like we planned." Jemma finished. "And besides, it would be nice just to go and relax this time of the year, after all it's-"

"Christmas." Fitz said with a smile. "We wouldn't go to our family, we know it's risky. But we would like to take a break and relax since we-"

"Didn't had a time to do it since everything." Jemma said also smiling.

"Okay, you have a month." He had said with a smile of his own, he knew that if anyone on his team needed a time out, it would be them.

* * *

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma said with enthusiasm as the two of them entered their shared bunk. "We will finally go home."

"Well, we can't exactly go home, but I guess our little appartament back in London it's home-y enough." Fitz said hugging Jemma from behind.

"Yes, but we will also travel the world, like we wanted to."

"Yeah, that was your idea joining the team, now we will finally do it." Jemma and Fitz had booked flights for all over the world, with a little help from Skye, they had fake ID's to get plane tickets and hotel rooms.

"First Italy, then France, then Ireland, then Scotland, than England." Jemma said with a smile.

"Can't we just skip Italy, France, Ireland and just go to my good old Scotland and hide away in that little cabin?"

"Of course not." Jemma said in a tone. "We will finally meet these places like we are supposed to."

"And how exactly are we suppose to?" Fitz said kissing Jemma's nose.

"Like a very happy couple." Jemma said kissing Fitz's lips.

"Uh, I like that very much." Fitz said kissing Jemma once more before they finished packing their bags.

* * *

"So, everything settled, then?" Jemma asked. "Do you have our tickets, Fitz? And books for us to read, and your medicine?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Fitz says with a smile. "But if we don't go now, we will be late, Jems."

"Of course. Did you said your good byes? I already said mine."

"Yes, I said goodbye to Mack, Trip and Skye. Already said goodbye to May and Coulson." Fitz said in an almost bored tone. He knew from experience that a Jemma Simmons getting ready to travel was a nervous Jemma Simmons and a Jemma Simmons not to mess with.

"Okay, then. We are ready to go." Jemma said.

"Not so ready." Fitz said as he moved closer to Jemma and kissed her. "There. Now we are ready to go."

* * *

Their flight to Italy was the best they could hope for. No turbulence, no other inconvenient, and soon after it, they found themselves in Rome.

"Oh, Leo, look!" Jemma said happily. "A museum!"

"Oh, it looks like there's an exhibition about monkey!" Fitz said.

"Yes there is. And yes, we can come tomorrow." Jemma said before Fitz could ask.

"You know me way to well." Fitz said giving Jemma a side hug as they got to their hotel.

As they got to their hotel room, Jemma fastly send a message to the team telling that they were alright. It was the only thing that the team had asked them, to text saying that they were safe.

As soon as Jemma got a message from Skye saying that she should enjoy her vacation with Fitz, Jemma started to unpack. They were only staying for five days in Italy, five in France, five in Ireland and eight days in Scotland and another eight in England, but that didn't mean Jemma wouldn't unpack. To Fitz it was a bit of a waste of time, since they were staying less than a week, but Jemma insisted, so he helped her unpack their bags.

"So, now that we finished unpacking, can we get some dinner?" Fitz asked.

"Sure, Leo." Jemma said getting the phone in their room and calling for room service. After she ordered the food, it passed about twenty minutes before the food arrived.

"Oh, Jems." Fitz said. "They have DVD player. We can put our Doctor Who marathon."

"That's great. I'll get the DVD's and you get the player to work." Jemma said.

On the next day, after a very long Doctor Who marathon, Fitzsimmons left to the museum, with Fitz asking Jemma to get a monkey for him at every second, Jemma already knew what kind of present se would give him.

* * *

The next of their trip in Italy was over soon, they get to other museums and visited other cities, until it was time to go to France, Jemma couldn't wait to finally meet the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Leo, look!" Jemma said as their cab passed in front of the tower. "It's the Eiffel Tower!"

"Want to stop here for a while, miss?" Their cab driver said. Jemma didn't even needed to respond before Fitz said 'yes, thank you, if you can, uh... wait for a few minutes.'

"It's so pretty." Jemma said.

"Not as pretty as you." Fitz answered.

"Oh, stop being cheesy and take a photo with me. I can't wait to send it to Skye." Jemma said blushing.

"I'm not cheesy, I'm in love." Fitz said before kissing Jemma's cheek as she took the picture that exact second.

After shed had sent the message to Skye, only to receive a bunch of red hearts as a response and they got to their hotel room, Jemma did what she had done in Italy, unpack with Leo, and then watch a Doctor Who marathon with him. Fitz plan was to watch the whole series, if they could, in their vacation month.

"let's finish this part of the show and then tomorrow we can go and buy some gifts to the team, maybe?" Fitz asked Jemma.

"That's a great idea." Jemma said as she cuddled with him. "We can buy them something from here, like a mug for Coulson, his grumpy cat one is a bit old."

"Agreed." Fitz said as he held Jemma closer. "We can think about the rest tomorrow."

On the next day, and the following days of their trip, Fitzsimmons brought the team a lot of gifts, ans also a few things for each to her, with managing to even get something for the other in secret. Something that they always had a trouble with.

* * *

Next thing they knew they were flying to Ireland, with Jemma rushing Fitz to a hotel room and sending messages to the team, Leo barely had time to think if Jemma was going to like his gift or not. It was a charm bracelet he had found in little shop back in the US and he was secretly buying things in every place they went that he could add to the bracelet. He had already added a few thing to represent how they met and things they usually did together, but he was still finishing it.

"You know, Jems. When I said we should skip all the other places and go straight to Scotland I was wrong, it's kind of really nice to see this part of the world. Belive it or not, I have never been in Ireland." Fitz said with a smile.

"Neither had I. So I thought it would be a nice way for us to see places we haven't seen yet. Scotland and England will be always our home countries, so we had to get home, even if it's just for a while and we can't talk to our mums, or my dad." Jemma said to him as they cuddled watching tv.

"Yeah, but it's still a great way to see the world, with you." Leo said kissing Jemma's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said,  _'And I always will.'_  she added in her mind. before getting her attention back to the television.

* * *

Their time in Ireland was short, a quick remainder that their vacation time was both, short and ending. But Fitz was okay with that. He was getting back to Scotland. Even for just eight days before they got to their appartament in England, but it would still be some quality time with his girlfriend, in his home country. it was all he could ask for christmas.

And it felt like christmas, even if they didn't set up a tree, or the decorations, but he couldn't be happier. After all his home town had one of the last two parts he needed for Jemma's gift.

A small star pendant, to remember the first time he took her to Scotland, the first time they watched the stars, and the first moment he thought that he was actually in love with his best friend and lab partner.

"Oh, Leo. This place is so beautiful. I can't belive it." Jemma said happily as they lay in bed, watching a few last parts of their Doctor Who marathon.

"It is, isn't it?" Leo said. "I'm in my home country, with my girlfriend, watching a doctor Who marathon. It's the best thing I could wish for."

"I hope it is." Jemma said. Next they would go to home. What for her, at least it felt like. Not that she still had a proper home, she always believed that home are the people, not the places, but if she had to say a place where she felt like home, it was her's and Leo's appartament in London. And she couldn't wait to get there and buy Fitz gift.

* * *

When Jemma and Fitz got to London, they couldn't help but to smile. The city felt like it always had. And their appartament was their little place to escape.

Even when there was still S.H.I.E.L.D, they had the appartament to run to, whenever they had a break. it was their safe spot. Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D had one, according to most agents they talked. That place was where they went to have every christmas since they graduated from The Academy. It was their home.

The christmas decoration from the last year they had in the appartament was still there, two years later and it was still there. They didn't come the year before, due to S.H.I.E.L.D's fall, but it still felt like home.

"Look, Jem. Our little Santa Claus Robot is still here." Fitz said happily as he picked the little robot from the floor. The only christmas decoration that wasn't in their appartament was the tree.

"Oh, he's still as cute as I remember. Want to put our tree and the rest of the decorations today?" Jemma said before kissing Fitz's cheek.

"Tomorrow. Today I want to enjoy this beautiful evening with you as we watch more of our Doctor Who marathon. Tomorrow we can go shopping."

"Okay."

* * *

As morning came, Fitz and Simmons found themselves in the middle of the mall buying all kinds of christmas decorations to their appartament, as well as a few gifts to each other, with Fitz buying the last pendant to the bracelet and Jemma buying Fitz his present, a plush monkey with the words 'I love you' written in Jemma's handwriting and a small robotic monkey for him to play with.

"So, have we settled everything, then?" Jemma asked Fitz as they met in the mall's little restaurant to have a nice lunch together.

"Yes. But we have to hurry if we want the house to be ready for Christmas. it's already december 24th, can you belive it?" Fitz said as he held Jemma's hand while they got home.

* * *

On the Christmas morning, Jemma woke up with a kiss in her forehead.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Fitz said to Jemma's sleepy form. "it's Christmas morning, come on. Let's get up so you can see your present."

"Morning, Leo." Jemma said as she got up and kissed her boyfriend's lips. "I love you, merry christmas."

"Love you too, Jems. And merry christmas." He said before kissing Jemma once more. "Now, let's go and get our presents."

"Okay, Leo." Jemma said as Fitz dragged her to their living space.

"So, I want to give your gift first." Fitz said as he and Jemma sat beside the tree.

"Here's your gift." Jemma said as she handed him the box. "I hope you like it. Since you can not have your own living monkey, I got you this-"

"I loved it! Jemma this is amazing!" Fitz said as he unwrapped his gift. "This is amazing. Oh, the robotic monkey I saw online! This is incredible. Thank you, Jems."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. I had a hard time to find the plush monkey, but thankfully I found the right one to you."

"You know you could give me a mended sock and I would still love it, right?" Fitz said as before he kissed Jemma.

"Well, I could say the same." Jemma said as Fitz got her gift.

"Well, but I still wanted to give you something." Fitz said as he handed Jemma the box.

When Jemma opened the little purple box and saw the bracelet and each of its pendents, she remembered each memory the held.

"Oh, Fitz! This is just, I can even describe it. It's perfect." Jemma said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jems. I got a pendent from every place we visited in our trip so far. There's one from Italy, one from France, one from Ireland, one from Scotland and finally, one from England. The bracelet itself I got in that small town close to the Playground."

"It's perfect, Fitz. All this, it's amazing. And I'm happy that I'm here with you." Jemma said as she snuggled close to Fitz. "There's no place I'd rather be now, than with you."

"Same for me, Jems. No matter what. I'll always want to be with you." Fitz said before he kissed Jemma again. There was no one he would rather travel the world with than his best friend, his souldmate, his girlfriend, and later on, his wife, his Jemma.


End file.
